Freedom For Her
by not-into-cliches
Summary: Jamie never got the message to come help Jude. Megan’s still holding her captive in the basement. What does Tommy do? i dont own anything you recognise
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jamie never got the message to come help Jude. Megan's still holding her captive in the basement. What does Tommy do?

"Okay, fretless bass, uh, Jamie said to be careful with the g-string, apparently it could snap due to the humidity, or something"

As Jude looked up, she saw a smiling Megan carrying the bass she asked for, however, it wasn't so much a bass she wanted from Jamie, it was her freedom from the crazed-fan Megan. Now, before one judges Jude thinking that she's a bad musician not liking her fans, one should know that Megan used cyanide to kidnap the blonde rock star, holding her hostage in her own basement. Megan just wanted to "help" Jude, in her own psychotic mind; she thought that instead of remixing her over-produced 3rd album, Jude should instead write an entirely different album. Jude didn't want to hear any of it, she knew her 3rd album remixed would be great, as long as Tommy produced her.

"2AM," was the song that Megan forced Jude to write, her "goodbye Tommy" song. Now Jude was "free" to write a new album in her basement, held hostage by psycho Megan.

"Jude, now what else have you been obsessing over lately, now that Tommy is out of your life and heart?" she asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Getting out of here… alive," Jude replied smartly.

Jude flinched as Megan thrust the staple gun in her face. "This is not a joke! Do you want all your fans to know that you're turning your back on them?!" Megan screamed.

"That's a lie! I always put my fans first, and you know that!" Jude countered.

"Oh yeah!? Well what if an anonymous source leaked to the tabloids some story about you not wanting to sing anymore. How many people would start to hate you? Or maybe a scandalous rumor to get the press talking!" Jude was about to reply to Megan's evil plans but before she could even open her mouth, "And no one will know where you are, not even dear old Sadie, so no one could deny the stories."

(at G-Major) The employees had just returned to the studio after a relaxing spa say. Kwest went to talk to Tommy, who was happy about getting Jude's 3rd album a remixed. "Hey man, congrats on getting the okay from darius. Jude's going to be psyched."

"Yeah…" Tommy replied dreamily.

"Don't tell me you're still into her," seeing the look on his face, that was an obvious yes. "You ended it with her. It was you. And she was devastated, over working, not eating, not sleeping, and the result of that was a terrible album. Are you going to…"

"Look, I know I've hurt her in the past, heck almost all of her heartbreaks are from me. I've made mistakes, a lot, but this time, I want it to be different. I need to be with her, her smile, everything. I need… her." With that, Lil' Tommy Q, left the building to go find Jude.

(back in the basement) "Megan, I need some food, go get something out of the kitchen, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning right before we finished '2AM'."

"Well I don't care, I eat when I want. You eat whenever you finish a song!" Megan replied. She was getting a bit temperamental.

"What?! It can take months to finish a song!"

"Well that's your problem! If only you could…"

A muffled sound of Sadie coming home from shopping and a curious "Jude?" was heard from upstairs. Megan was smart enough to realize that Jude would scream the second she walked in, so she grabbed the staple gun, and Jude's voice was lost in her throat.

(back with Tommy) "Car, go faster. Her neighborhood. Now her street. Ahh. Her house." Tommy thought to himself. Being in such a rush he left the engine going, jump out of the car, and barged into her house.

Sadie woke abruptly with a startling, "AH!" and continued with, "Tommy, the doorbell!?"

"Sorry Sadie, where's Jude?"

"I haven't seen her all day. Actually I haven't seen her since we got back from the spa yesterday. Why?"

"I need to talk to her, do you know where she would be… is her cell phone with her?"

"I already looked at the rehearsal space, and she's not with Jamie. I tried her cell. No answer."

Tommy started getting real worried. Where had she gone, where could she go to?

**(A.N. Hey guys, I first posted this story about 24 hours ago, and the feedback was incredible, so good it makes me feel bad that you wont get an update for 2 weeks or more. I have about half the second chapter, so I'll try to get the 2nd and third chapter up, but I leave for camp in about 2 hours and 40 minutes. Have a good few weeks. BYE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(in the Basement) Jude could hear everything, as could Megan, the worry in both Sadie's and Tommy's voice, them looking for her, how Tommy wanted to tell her something

(in the Basement) Jude could hear everything, as could Megan, the worry in both Sadie's and Tommy's voice, them looking for her, how Tommy wanted to tell her something. Megan realized a rock star can't go missing without being noticed.

Grabbing her ever-handy staple gun, she went to Jude, handing her a piece of paper and a pen. Jude still ravenously hungry was beginning to feel faint. "Write!" Megan commanded, "Exactly what I say, word for word. Do it right, and I'll get you half a bagel." So she started:

"Dear Sadie,

I'm leaving, but by the time you get this I'll already be gone, take care.

--J."

Handing her a new piece of paper, she went on to dictate another letter:

"Tommy,

We're over. We were a sadistic, incompatible couple. Never meant to go any farther than a few good times. That's all you were to me, just fun. Never love, never something special. I'm leaving, don't come looking for me, you wont find me. I'll be happier without you.

--J."

It took about 5 sheets of paper to get the letter right. Jude would quiver or cry, scribble something or make the ink run. Finally it was complete. Megan took the papers and left Jude, tied up, and dropped the envelope for Sadie up in her room, and drove to Tommy's apartment.

(back to Tommy) After checking the studio, the Harrison house, 620, and The Chrome Cat, Tommy was lost. He had no idea where she would be, he had no idea if she had gotten all new hangout spots. He headed off to Jamie's Nana's house.

"JAMIE!" Tommy screamed rushing downstairs, "Have you seen Jude leave her house at all?"

"Hmmm. No, the last I saw her; she was working on the bikes all alone. Why?"

"I can't find her, at all."

"Have you checked the-?"

"I've been searching frantically for her, I checked everywhere!" Frustrated, Tommy left the house. On his was out to his car, he saw Megan, Jude's psycho friend who almost ruined Jude's commercial and in turn, her shot at making a new album, speeding away from the Harrison house. Jumping in his car, he followed her. Turn one, turn two, past G-Major, back road, high-rise apartment, his building. Seeing an envelope in her hand, he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he read "Tommy." As he was following her up the stairs he yelled, "Megan," just trying to see if she knew where Jude was. She turned and recognized who it was, and ran past him, shoving the letter in his hand, and took off.

Stunned at her sketchy outburst, he opened the letter on the way to his car. Reading the lines he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Still it didn't feel right, the words on the paper were not something Jude would write, not after all they had been through. Still curious about Megan, Tommy called Spiederman.

"Hey Spied, what do you know about Megan?"

"Whoa dude Megan, Total whack job, Jude dropped her."

"Thanks man."

If they weren't friends, and Megan had betrayed Jude then why was Megan delivering Jude's personal mail.

Calling the police, he gave them the direction to her house. Speeding there himself, he ran into the house once he arrived, and directly into Sadie.

"Sadie! Just the Harrison I was looking for!" not knowing if Megan was or wasn't there, he scribbled a quick note on a napkin reading, "Jude's in trouble, Police on their way. Get out now."

Heading the warning in his eyes and on the napkin, she quickly got out saying, "Come on Tommy I'll help you look at 620."

(in the basement) Frustration, this is the second time a worried Tommy came into the house and the second time he left without her. Megan looked relieved.

They continued on the second song, but Megan thought it sounded too forced. "I don't have any inspiration except for the hunger in my stomach. Maybe if we took a quick break I could…"

"Quiet!" just then they heard the sirens of the police. Megan tried to hide Jude, but honestly it's quite hard to hide a screaming rock star.

(11 o'clock news) "We come to you live from Jude Harrison's house where the rock star was held captive in her own home, starved, and forced to write songs by a crazy fan for 3 days. She was freed from this prison by the police with help of Tom Quincy, also known as Lil' Tommy Q. We'll have more details as they come forward."

(at 62o) "Snow falls on the city, white on white; it's the color of hope on an unforgiving night. You kissed me into ruins… how was the spa? Did you talk to Darius?" She asked as Tommy and big Lou came in.

"Darius will take your money. Hell let us remix the album."

"Sweet thanks."

"You know. He doesn't think anybody will be interested but…"

"Thanks to one crazy fan, I'm on every paper from coast to coast."

After a long understanding silence, "Jude, I came to talk to you, when you were…"

"Held hostage," Jude finished.

"Yeah. Jude, I need you, all of you. If you thought you were the only one who wasn't struggling without the other, you were wrong, so wrong. Jude I love you." With that he pulled her into a passionate, spine-chilling kiss.

"I love you too Quincy. Thanks for saving me."

He did it, he got freedom for her.

**(A.N. all done. sorry it took me like 3 weeks to get the new chapter up, I was out of inspiration. It's short, but I'm happy with it, i hope you are too, and I didn't need the 3rd chapter. Read and Review)**


End file.
